


Some Blues to make her blossom

by MercedesK



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Blues Brothers, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Porn, Smut, but i got too into this movie s o, here this is, i birthed it, idk what i'm doing right, is that a thing ???, phone sex but half the party's in a phonebooth, phonebooth sex, porn without much plot, short but sweet, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesK/pseuds/MercedesK
Summary: Having phone sex is just as easy as pulling over and cucking your brother while getting it on over the phone in a phone booth.And Elwood knows that.





	Some Blues to make her blossom

Elwood quietly fumbled as he fished through his coat pockets for the correct amount of change necessary to make a call. He glanced up quickly and nervously smiled as he met eyeline with a very disgruntled looking Jake whom sat leant against the hood of the car; his arms crossed impatiently.

Elwood poked his head out of the booth “You could wait in the car, you know that right ?” he asked meekly

Jake huffed before dramatically standing from his spot and practically flopping into the passenger seat; slamming the passenger door behind him.

Elwood made a slighty nervous face before quickly ducking back into the phonebooth and slipping the quarters one by one into the slot of the phone before holding up to his ear.

“How can i help?” the operator's voice rang softly over the speaker.

“Could ya put me through to the private residence of Rosemary Pearl ?” he inquired gingerly, his voice soft and casual.

He could feel the confusion and disbelief radiating through the phone. Could practically see the look on the operators face.

“Ma’am?” Elwood repeated.

“Oh yes, putting you through now” There were sounds like the woman was quickly scrambling to connect him and suddenly silence.

Elwood stood quietly in the little phone booth, glancing out through the glass at Jake who was still glaring at him from the car. He turned so his back was now pressed against the glass and his view was instead met with some trees.

“Bit more ideal...:” he thought happily to himself.

“Oh..? Hello ?” Rosemary’s soft voice rang over the phone and Elwood felt himself smile at the sound of her voice.

“Heya Rosie…” Elwood replied warmly, enjoying the little noise she made out of surprise from hearing him.

“Oh my darling Elwood how are you? Are you in trouble? Do you miss me darling?” The sweet girl fired question after question at him and he was happy to reply, it she’d only give him a moment.

“Slow down sweetheart-” he chuckled “of course i miss you~”

“How delightful! i’ve missed you oh so much~” Rosemary added, Elwood wondered if it was him hearing things or perhaps she was being a bit suggestive as her voice seemingly dipped into an oh so sultry tone.

He cleared his throat “have you doll…?”

“Mmm…. oh yes Elwood… so.. so.. Much” Rosemary whispered wantonly

Elwood tugged at his collar, she sounded like she was probably five drinks deep and all alone for the night.

God how he wished he could be there to actually take care of her. However this wouldn’t be the first time Elwood Blues would have to use his beautiful words to make Rosemary blossom for him.

“What’re you doing Rosemary ?” Elwood asked boldy, a hint of suggestiveness in his words.

“Lying in bed… drinking rose and thinking of you my love” she sang back to him lovingly.

“Thinking of me?” he repeated back.

“Oh yes, all about you my dear…” Rosemary’s breath hitched slightly and he silently took note of this.

“Mmmm, what kinda stuff Rosie?” Elwood asked smoothy, tugging at his tie as it had somehow gotten hotter in the little glass box he stood in.

“You being above me a-and” he listened as she inhaled shakily and a little wanton noise escaping the back of her throat “taking m-meee….” a sweet soft moan escaped her lips.

Elwood smirked softly to himself, sweet Rosemary was touching herself and thinking of him. A wave of pride washed over him as he relished in the thought.

Elwood huffed and tugged his tie loose, leaning further against the wall of the phone booth.  
“What else babydoll…?” he whispered huskily to her through the phone.

Rosemary whimpered “oh… you taking me.. Taking me from behind..” she let a particularly filthy moan escape from between her lips and he felt himself harden in his pants.

“From behind eh doll ?” he taunted lovingly “babydoll wants me to take her from behind hm ?” he mused to her, reaching down and adjusting himself in his pants, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

“Yes oh yes…” she whined, moaning out for him and Elwood could practically see her with her hand buried in her panties, the fabric and her fingers soaked with her warm sweet slick

“Take you nice and rough, like a dirty little girl- take you from behind Rosemary?”

“Y-Yes!” she moaned loudly “I’m a dirty girl, take me yes!”

Elwood groaned softly and tugged his belt loose, trying as casually as possible to stick his hand down his pants without being noticed.

“Tell me what you want babydoll” he husked out as he took ahold of his achingly hard cock, it seemed that he’d missed her just as much as she missed him.

“Want you to fuck me, want you to talk to me dirty like…. I want you to fuck me till i can’t stand right, till im a moaning mess!” she pleaded for all of this and he only wished he could be there to give it to her.

Elwood began stroking his hard cock, a soft groan escaping his lips at the feeling of some real relief. Swiping his thumb along the tip he used his pre come to slick up his cock; dreaming its Rosemary sliding on him, her moans surrounding him and being the only thing he wants to live for.

 

“Elwooood!” Rosemary moaned out to him

“I’m here babydoll” he replied lovingly “i’m right here” 

“Mmm, want you here… want you to make me come so bad….”

He groaned and bit the knuckle of his hand grasping the phone.as he continued stroking and squeezing, Rosemary's loud and lewd moans along with the other obscene sounds pulling him closer and closer to his climax.

“Ah i know Rose- wanna be there for you babydoll…. Wanna pound into ya so bad now” he swore softly under his breath and gripped his cock harshly so as to stop himself from tipping over without her.

“Oh Elwood…. Lover…” Rosemary moaned out “so close….”

“Mm, that’s it, do it Rose….”

“Oh Elwood….”

“Rosemary….”

She moaned out loudly and breathily “Elwood yes..!” Rosemary rasped out to him as she hit her climax. 

And that’s how Elwood came right there, the vision of Rosemary’s sweet blissful face under him, contorting in pleasure and lust as she gushes and contracts against him.

“Fuck Rosie….” he grunted as he finally came into his hand and subsequently his pants. Glancing down at the mess he frowned slightly as he tucked himself away but didn’t care much; they’d hit a motel soon.

“Mmm… that was wonderful…” his sweet lover whispered blissfully as she curled up and began to slowly slip into sleep.

“Downright spectacular…” he replied affectionately

She giggled softly “we should do this again…”

Elwood chuckled at the excitement in her voice “Of course”

“I should let you go huh…” she asked mournfully, sadness dripping into her words.

He frowned at the sad tone in her voice “unfortunately yeah doll, but hey i’ll call you as soon as we get to a motel for the night o-kay?”

He could practically see her perk up and smile at his words.

“Yes okay! I’ll be waiting!” Rosemary replied zealously.

“Good, well i’ll let you go doll…”

“Alright... “ she paused “i love you…”  
Elwood grinned broadly “I love you too Rosemary…”

~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck took you so damn long?” Jake demanded angrily as Elwood slid into the driver's seat.

“Oh you know.. Reasons an stuff…” Elwood was still grinning as he settled into his seat and started the car.

“Wait- did you- you fuckin sleaze-right in front of me!?” Jake reached over and whacked Elwood as the taller brother laughed smugly.

“Hey at least i’m getting some action…”

“Oh that’s it-!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into this movie and have way too much spare time.
> 
> -Ya boi


End file.
